Colliding Destiny
by SlytherinAmbition
Summary: What are the chances of being shifted into the future, and end up with your mortal enemy in the bed next to you? Destiny has played a major role in two people’s life, and something will blossom that none would expect. (Draco Ginny)
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: **All these characters and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **Here is the very first chapter of the story, tell me what you all think! This will eventually turn out to be a Draco/Ginny ship… and I think that is all at the moment. XD I don't mind what you want to tell me, just let me know people are actually reading this! Thanks, and enjoy! And… Merry Christmas!

**Colliding Destiny**

**The Story Begins**

_Maybe I should have stayed with the cat having my tongue…_

By: SlytherinAmbition

Ginny Weasley slowly walked down the deserted corridor, knowing very well she happened to be late. She had overslept once again, not as though it happened to be anything out of the ordinary. She had always been that way since her first year, since the dreadful year of which she had lost her innocence. She feared that if she went to sleep, she would not have control over what came back to her. Each night she stayed up until her eyelids began to drop, and finally she drifted off into a sleep, which only felt like it lasted for a few minutes. She knew it annoyed her dorm mates, having to constantly yell at her to get up in the mornings. Everyone thought it was simply a habit she had accumulated over the years, and she wouldn't have told them any different.

She hated to think that people would worry about her, already knowing that most were protective over everything she did. She felt like a fragile doll around most, one that was always watched so it would slip and break. Her first year had changed her life, and it seemed like she would never get it back. Sure, her family had been protective over her before even that event, but never to such an extent it frustrated her. She simply had to tell herself they were just looking out for her, even if it was bloody annoying.

Having six older brothers didn't help much, those who constantly watched her actions. They cared whom she hung out with, and who she dated, if they would even allow her look at a boy. She felt like a small girl around them, and she knew it wasn't their fault. They simply didn't want her to get hurt, yet she merely hoped they could see how much she had grown up and matured.

She rounded a corner, only to head into another dimly light hallway. Her vivid red curls could have been seen from miles away, as they flowed behind her. Ginny was much shorter then the rest of her family, having inherited that certain gene from her mother. Although, unlike her mother, she was fairly slim and had a petite frame. It was a surprise that any of the Weasley kids could be so small, having such large eating habits. Her school robes and uniform was noticeable secondhand, and she hardly took much time to adjust her tie or anything of that sort properly.

She was again lost in her own train of thoughts, and she in no way saw the person that came quickly around the corner. It didn't take long until the both of them collided, sending each other tumbling to the ground. Ginny was snapped out of her memories, and throw back into reality. She looked up to apologies, yet all that came of it was a large frown appeared on her face.

Her chocolate brown eyes came into contact with silvery gray ones, which sent chills down her spin. The boy brushed his pale blond hair out of his just as pale skinned face. Ginny knew she was in trouble, considering it wasn't everyday Draco Malfoy was taken down by someone, and a girl of all things. She opened her mouth to speak; yet dreadfully, no words came pouring out. However, that may have been a good thing, considering when Ginny was nervous, she did tend to talk about many useless things. He simply glared down at her, appalled that a Weasley such as herself had made him fall down.

"Cat got your tongue Weasley?" Draco hissed at the girl, pushing himself off the ground. He flicked the loose dirt that clung to his robes off with his hand, a very noticeable frown hanging on his face. He would have to wash his robes, and that didn't please him in the least. Ginny simply rolled her eyes, considering she didn't doubt that he happened to have more then one set of robes. "I wouldn't roll your eyes at me darling," he added as some sort of threat.

"And why not Malfoy, what are you going to do? Cut them out with your bare hands, or perhaps cast a spell on them so they are glued into place?" Ginny said hotly, snapping back at the boy. She hated him for everything he was. Even if he treated her as though she was dirt, she didn't know why when he seemed much more like the dirt type. It didn't help that it was his father would had ruined her childhood, and for that she would never forgive him.

"Good idea Weasley, I wouldn't sleep tonight if I were you," he said with a cold chuckle, finishing it off with a famous smirk of his. He knew he wouldn't actually go and do something to her, being that she was simply a waste of his time. She however didn't even flinch at his threat, taking into account that she hardly slept much to actually try and stay awake fearing he would come. She wasn't going to admit that to the boy, for she hadn't even admitted such thing to her own brother.

"I'm so scared, you're giving me the chills!" She said sarcastically, adding her own soft giggle. This only made Draco's frown deepen, anger starting to surface. He didn't know why she thought she could actually speak to him like this, being a year younger then himself, and in Gryffindor as well. She showed no respect to him whatsoever, and sadly, he actually believed he deserved it.

"I warned you Weasley, another word and I won't be simply shooting these witty little comments at you," he growled, grabbing hold of her forearms. She simply stared at him if he was insane, something that didn't go over well with Draco's large ego. Ginny had stood up to many people before, and it was nothing new to her to do it with Draco. She had never been on a good basis with the boy, neither had anyone she was friends with.

"Going to curse a girl," she started, raising a slender eyebrow at him. "I'd like to see you try…" she finished, another soft giggle escaping her mouth. She knew she had finally gone to far, for it seemed as though his eyes blazed with frustration. He started to tighten his grip on her arms, making her bite her lip to stop from yelping out in pain. She wanted to hit herself for even saying anything, for it always seemed like her mouth was what got her into trouble. She stood up for what she believed in, and didn't let others hurt her. That in return got many of her fellow students angry, yet she couldn't do anything about it.

It seemed as though finally something was going in her favor, for a large crash made both of them jump apart. Ginny's eyes darted around the deserted corridor, yet it only seemed to accompany the both of them. A look of confusion flickered onto her face, for it seemed as though nothing had sounded at all. "What was that…"

"Something that saved your bloody arse, you're lucky Weasley," Draco snapped, pushing his fallen blond hair out of his eyes, and grabbed the book that happened to be his off the ground. He wasn't going to waste his time any longer, and he knew that if he stayed much longer, he might do some real danger. He hadn't thinking that some of his father was molded into him, and it just showed that it was very true. He wouldn't have admitted it scared him how he had treated the girl, even if she happened to be a muggle lover and Gryffindor. He shook his head, before turning and heading in the direction he had originally headed.

Ginny thought she had seen something in Draco's eyes moments before, was it regret? Did he regret having done that to her? She shook her own thought out of her head, not understanding why she even thought that. It was Draco Malfoy, the ignorant spoiled brat she had hated since she first met him. Why would he regret such a thing? She picked up her own fallen books, and hurried towards class, knowing that her teachers wouldn't be happy with any excuse.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Panic

**Disclaimer: **All these characters and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **The second chapter, hope you all enjoy it and everything! Much longer then the last, considering the first was just a little intro to the story. Review and I'll love ya'll! XD

**Don't Panic…**

Who would have thought that I would wake up in bed next to my sworn enemy…

By: SlytherinAmbition

Ginny let out a soft sigh, remembering the events of the following day. She had been extremely late for her first class, and it didn't help that her professor gave her no mercy. She had landed detention for an entire week, and it was no help whatsoever that it happened to be with Professor Snape. She felt the hot sun on her pale skin, and figured she had forgotten to close the curtain around her bed. Nonetheless, she stayed in bed, with her eyes closed. She hoped that the next few days would vanish, perhaps even her detention to be called off. Also, she could have gone without having seen Draco Malfoy the previous day, not knowing what the boy would do on their next meeting.

Soon she noticed it was oddly quiet, no soft snores of her fellow dorm mates, or the sound of one of the girl's cat on the wood floor. Her eyes cracked open, and a soft gasp escaped from her lips. The colors of the bed, they were so different from normal. Mixtures of both red and green were imprinted into the rich cloth, as well as the wooden bed frame happened to be a few shades darker. Did she fall asleep on someone's bed? That was completely ridiculous of her having even thought something, but there was no logic reason.

The surroundings were oddly familiar, for some reason she couldn't explain. She hadn't ever been here before, yet somehow it felt as though the place was home for her. Even the feeling of the way the mattress fitted her body felt different. Sure, the beds at Hogwarts were much nicer then the ones she had at her own home. However, these just seemed so much nicer then even them. They seemed somewhat… more expensive.

She finally heard the faint snoring of someone, and her eyes darted towards the direction it came from. She was once more startled; seeing that it was the boy she thought to have never seen beside her. She bit her lip, trying hard not to give out a soft yelp. She jumped quietly out of bed, panic over taking her. _Don't panic Ginny, just think… what happened last night? _She thought to herself, trying to remember the previous night.

All that she could remember is coming back to her dorm fairly late, being that her professor had kept her out far past curfew to finish her detention. She merely remembered going to bed, in the bed at Hogwarts. Was she even at Hogwarts? Ginny was so entirely confused, yet she tried to concentrate on the past events.

Her worried eyes darted back to the sleeping boy, who looked somewhat friendly with his eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. Shaggy blond hair covered his eyes, and he looked like an entirely different person. Perhaps it was for he didn't have that ignorant smirk plastered on his face.

Everything was blank; all she remembered was coming back from a long night of detention and falling asleep. Had she drank anything? Anything that included alcohol, considering what other logical reason would she have ended up in bed with Draco Malfoy. She must have been drunk, yet how could she have lowered her standards that far even when she was drunk. She glanced down at herself, glad to find herself clothed. If she had been naked, then she would have seriously cried right then and there. However, she didn't recognize the silky sleeping clothes she wore; yet they seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Think Ginny, did you drink? How did you end up in bed with Malfoy, Malfoy of all people! Come on, think!" She muttered to herself, as she paced back and forth. She hardly noticed Draco himself wake up, and look around as though everything were new to him as well. He ran a nervous hand through his messy blond hair, still half asleep. She continued to pace, as he tried to peace together how he had ended up in this strange room. In between one of her random mumbles, Draco laughed coldly at her. "Will you shut it Weasley."

It was then he noticed what he had said, and who exactly he had said it too. He too jumped out of the bed, and panic overtook him. How did he end up here, in a room with a Weasley? He didn't remember drinking anything, or even ending up in bed with anyone. He closed his eyes tightly, as though magically everything would go away like a nightmare would usually do. However, when he opened his eyes, he still found himself in the same exact place. "Bloody hell! What happened! Weasley, if you don't tell me what you did… I'll… I'll do something!" He said even stuttering over his words because he was so frustrated. "Pinch me, maybe I'll wake up."

"I will not pinch you Malfoy, I want to be the first to get out of this nightmare!" Ginny shouted a bit more loudly then she normally would; yet she was panicking. She held onto her forehead, feeling her pulse beat hard against her hand. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if he could hear her own heart pounding in her chest. However, Draco was far too interested with seeing if pinching himself would wake him up.

"Damnit Weasley, what did you do? Did you drug me?" He said in a tone that was as though he demanded her to tell him. There was no way he would have gladly got into a bed with her, or even go anywhere near a bed with her. Her mouth dropped open as he asked her, amazed by the stupid question he had just asked her. She was about to snap a remark back to him, yet she heard something outside the room.

Soft little footsteps came from outside the room, coming closer and closer. Soon the door opened a small bit, and two small heads peeked in. Only seconds later did both of the small child make their way fully into their room, both looking as though they had just seen ghost. It was noticeable they were paled, yet their skin looked as though it was naturally like that as well. They stood side by side, clutching one another's hands. One of the children was a small girl, not more then 6 years of age. She held strawberry blond hair that hung in soft curls, and noticeable freckles splattered across her rosy cheeks. The other was a small boy, who held tight a bear tightly with his free hand, and looked nothing older then the age of 4. He had pale blond hair, which clearly mimicked that of which lay on Draco's own head.

"Are you fighting with mummy, daddy?" The small girl asked Draco, yet all he could do was blink at her. Had she just called him daddy? He once more ran a hand threw his hair, glancing over at Ginny. She bit her lip once more, considering she didn't understand how this had happened. Had the small girl just called her mummy? She wanted to faint, or else lay down because she felt as though she might. However, the look on the girl's face made her want to pick her up, and hold her tight. She bent down so she was almost level with the younger girl, and gave her a weak smile.

"It's…" Ginny started, but she hardly knew what to say. Something seriously was wrong here, for it seemed as though the small children thought she was their mother. It was even stranger that they thought Draco of all people happened to be their father. She didn't understand whatsoever, considering she would never think of having kids with a man such as himself. By the look on Draco's own face, it was obvious that he felt the same way.

"Of course not, don't worry about it, we only had a small disagreement," Ginny finally said with a warm tone, brushing a fallen curl behind the girls ear. Draco looked at her amazed, how easily she was playing along with everything. He wasn't ready to be a parent, or pretend to actually care for these kids. He had never known what love was, and he surely didn't know how to show it. He also didn't feel like learning just because these things thought he was actually their father. "Now, why don't you two run along and get changed!"

The two kids gave their supposedly 'mum' a big hug, and hurried out of the room. Ginny watched them leave, and finally got back to her feet. She took a small step forward, before she blacked out and fell backwards. All this shock had made her faint, yet luckily Draco was quick on his feet. He caught hold of her before she hit the ground, and carefully placed her on the bed. He shook his head at the girl, thinking about how nice he had just been. It would have been easier if he simply let her fall to the ground, but that would give those two little kids reason to come running back.

While he let the damsel in distress sleep it off, he would try to figure out what the hell was going on. It didn't help that he felt so awkward being known as 'daddy', when he most defiantly was much too young to actually be one. He let out a frustrated groan, and glanced around the room. Everything felt so familiar to him, but why had he never seen any of it before this time? He once more ran a hand threw his hair, the hair that had looked identical to that the little boy happened to have.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, something caught hold of his eye. It looked to be a calendar, one of those things those filthy mudbloods hung on their walls. A sneer rolled onto his face, as he roughly pulled it off of the wall. To his surprise, the year was completely different then it had been only last night. Instead of saying '1997', it read '2015'. Chills ran down his spin, because for once he didn't know what the reason for this happened to be. Draco was intelligent, and probably could pass for the most if that awful Hermione Granger didn't beat him at almost everything. He wouldn't admit that to anyone though, and never considered doing so either.

He sat down slowly on the bed, feeling faint himself. It didn't take long before Ginny finally opened her eyes, scanning the room and then once again it hit her to where she happened to be. A look of fright was written all over her face, and all Draco could do was snicker at her for it. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor, all brave and courageous. Ginny hardly let the hurt cross her face, considering it was nothing new to her. She was always underestimated, yet no one knew how strong she actually happened to be.

No one knew she lay at night, swarmed in her own tears, keeping her head high even with everything that has happened. Going into her first year at Hogwarts, she was like all the other kids, carefree and excited for the new responsibility. Yet, she wrote her soul slowly away in that black diary of hers, losing control of herself little by little. Not many knew about her past, and those that did never pressured her to talk about it. She was snapped away from her thoughts, as Draco's cold voice poured into them.

"We're in the future," Draco started, tossing the calendar at her. Her mouth dropped as she saw the numbers, staring at them as though they were simply part of her imagination. She turned her attention back to Draco, with her mouth still hanging slightly open. He raised a pale eyebrow, and went back informing her on what he had found out. "I don't know who played this bloody trick on us, but I will find out if it's the last thing I do."

"We need to contact Dumbledore," Ginny said with a hopeful smile, knowing that Dumbledore would probably know the reasoning behind this. He was the wisest and most knowledgeable wizard she happened to know, and it was rare that he didn't know something. She was glad to have finally thought of something productive to do, yet her smile flickered away as a frown was placed on his own lips.

"Yes, and how do you suppose we do that? Don't you think the old guy is dead already?" Draco said coldly to the girl, showing the hate for Dumbledore in his words. He never liked the man, not since he ratted out to the entire school that Voldermort was indeed back. Sure, Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater like so many perceived him to want. However, he simply was taking into account his own father's safety.

"I doubt he's dead yet Malfoy, it seems to me that the man has lived far too long to simply have died off in the last couple of years," she said, showing her own admiration for the man in her words. She adored him, mostly because he had saved Harry so many times when there was hardly any hope left.

"Do you like the old bag because he saved your darling Potter?"

"Shut it Malfoy…"

"Oh, is Potter a touchy subject for you Weasley? Did he not confess his love to you yet?" Draco said sarcastically, yet no emotion crossed over Ginny's face. She didn't care what the boy thought, considering he simply jumped to conclusions as everyone else had. She had been over the boy for ages, it just seemed like no one could accept that.

"I really think we should contact Dumbledore," Ginny said, completely ignoring his last comment. He simply shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get involved in their love life. The last thing he needed was to help the Potter boy actually get a girl friend. He decided not to press it any longer, and simply went back to discussing what they would do about their current situation.

"Fine, why don't you just call him up then?" He shot back at her, annoyed with her quite a bit at the moment. He didn't know why such a girl would be so baffled with that loon. It somewhat stung, knowing that would never happen with him. He was what most saw as a spoiled brat, and to tell the truth, it hurt each time the words were uttered from someone's mouth. "Do you know where we are going to find him genius?"

"Hogwarts," she said with a amused tone, as though she thought he was thick for even asking such a question. A soft giggle ran out of her mouth again, and for some reason it didn't bother Draco. It was gentle and showed some joy, something different from what he was used to. Usually those that he hung around chuckled or laughed coldly, never in a gentle sort of way. Wait… had he just said he liked Ginny's giggle? He let out a deep sigh, not knowing what was getting into him. Maybe it was the air in this room.

He gave her a short nod, signaling they would depart for Hogwarts. Yet, there were still those two small kids outside that needed their attention. He got up from the bed, and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He then went into the bathroom to change, considering giving Ginny a little show of his naked body was something he wasn't going to ever be doing. He was surprised how long they have actually been in a room without killing each other. Well, they had been close to killing each other, but luckily nothing happened that either actually followed threw with it.

In the other room, Ginny slowly pulled herself off the bed, and threw open the closet. She stopped breathing for a short second, seeing all the selves filled with clothing. It was so rare for her to see so many clothes all placed together, such soft cloth and cute designs. Her family had always been pretty poor, yet supported them enough to be health and have a roof over their heads. However, they never had enough money to spend on expensive clothing, and as many as what happened to be in this closet. She didn't know how long she had been staring at them for, but the next moment she could hear Draco come from the bathroom.

"Never seen so many, have you Weasley?" Draco hissed at her, once more his famous smirk rolling on his lips. He threw his sleeping clothes lazily on the bed, and made for the door. He completely forgot about the two midgets running around out there, or what most would call children. If he had remembered, he would have waited for Ginny herself.

Ginny simply glared at him for his comment, and rolled her eyes as he made his way for the door. She quickly grabbed something that was easy for her to reach, never being one to spend time on clothes and makeup. She had given up actually being able to have those habits with her brothers, considering when she was young they looked down upon her for acting like that. She guessed they simply figured her to be like one of the boys, and they thought it would be silly if she were to actually care about things any normal small girl would.

Walking out the door, it felt like Draco was ambushed, considering both children flew onto him. The small girl wrapped her arms around his left leg, as the small boy did the same to his right. He wanted to yell and throw curses, yet he held his tongue, not even knowing if these squirts knew what magic happened to be. Luckily Ginny was a quick changer, because only moments later she came out of the room as well.

She was dressed quickly and only had thrown on whatever she found; yet everything looked stunning on her. Draco however wouldn't have admitted that, and simply thought it was horrible that a Weasley like herself was allowed to wear such nice clothing. As soon as they had clung onto his legs, they jumped off and ran over to Ginny. She was caught by surprise, and tumbled down to the ground, giggles springing once more from her mouth. She smiled weakly up at the kids that had tumbled down with her, as she pushed a vivid red curl out of her face.

"Mummy!! What are we doing today?" The small girl asked in a sing along tone, a bright grin plastered on her small thin face. Ginny looked up at Draco for help, yet all he did was give her a small cold shrug. He wasn't getting involved, considering she was actually acting as though she was the mother of these children. All right, so maybe he didn't even know how a father should act, but that was beside the point. Draco helped no one but himself, and that was final.

Ginny didn't know if these kids had a schedule, and maybe they had things planned for today. She guessed they wouldn't be in muggle schooling yet, for they looked to be far too young. Also, if by chance Draco was actually their real father in the future, she doubted he would let his own children attend anything to do with muggles.

"We… we're… going on… a small trip!" Ginny said as she stuttered her words, and a bright smile replaced the weaker one. She knew that if they wanted to find Dumbledore, these small things would need to come along as well. She wouldn't even need to explain to them why they were going there, only that they were to see their 'parents old school'. "Have you guys ever wanted to see our old school?"

"Yes!" Both of them shouted together, running to get on their shoes. Draco stared amazed at Ginny, glad that she could handle them so well. He of course was a hopeless case on acting like a parent, having never even been loved or cared by one. When he was a child, his father had never been around. And when he was, he only demanded Draco to be taught this and taught that. His mother was a different story, she had always showed love and care for him, but simply when she knew Lucius wasn't around. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the small girl shoved a pair of silver small objects at him, and ran off to tie up her shoes.

He looked at them not knowing at all what they happened to be, and looked up to Ginny for advice. She simply returned the cold shrug he had only just gave her. Finally, she pointed to something outside the window. A car. Draco got worried, knowing exactly that these were the keys to that automobile. He hated muggle things, and he hated to even have to be around them, let alone in them.

"No, Weasley, don't you dare… a car… me… no!" Draco hissed in a whisper, not wanting the children to hear him panic. He wanted a good reputation with them, and he wanted them to think he knew everything. Ginny simply let out a soft chuckle, before pulling on her shoes that seemed to now be beside the door. She walked out the door, with the little boy following. The young girl tugged lightly on Draco's sleeve to get him to move, and finally he pulled on his own shoes that were now beside the door as well. And finally after closing and locking the door the 'muggle' way, they were off…


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck Together

**Disclaimer: **All these characters and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **This is the third chapter!! Yay!! You will see some Hermione/Ron in a few chapters coming up, and of course much more Draco/Ginny. Your comments are helpful!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Stuck Together**

I don't know why we even came to see the loon…

By: SlytherinAmbition

Ginny let out a soft breath, as she sat silently in a rather large armchair. Next to her Draco sat, although no emotion held on his face, yet that of complete boredom. The two small children gazed admiringly up at the many faces looking down at them, everything so new to them. They sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the man to finish whatever he happened to be doing. Once more Ginny fidgeted in her seat, seemingly annoying Draco by the minutes she continued to.

She had been in this office countless times before, however none that she would wish to remind herself of. Nothing good usually came from seeing the Headmaster, at least not in the experiences she had encountered. She admired the man, yet she had always been a touch scared of him as well. He was so wise and so powerful, it simply scared her a little bit thinking about those factors.

"Would you stop Weasel, the little midgets over there will begin to wonder what the hell is wrong with you," Draco said in a whisper, yet it was strong and cold. The sound of her small body moving around in the large armchair was making him frustrated, and not to mention worry about their situation a bit more.

"The name is Ginny, Ferret," she whispered back, but only to fall silent as to who walked in the doorway. The small children seemed frightened of the old man as well, and ran to join their parents. The small girl situated herself on Draco's knee, much to his annoyance, as did the small boy on Ginny's own knee. Everything stood silent until Dumbledore sat down slowly in his seat across from them, and cleared his throat.

Both Draco and Ginny had heard that sound so many times before, mostly only moments before he was to give a speech. It came out strong and loud, as though he was still clearing his throat for the whole Great Hall. It made Ginny's stomach turn, just thinking about where she had been only days before. It didn't take much for her to snap out of the memories; for once again his strong yet calm voice came into hearing.

"I have been expecting the both of you," he said solemnly, before turning his attention to the small children. It looked as though he knew them, from the soft expression that played on his face. A bright smile spread onto his lips, sending the message that he wasn't a wizard to fear. "Ah, if it isn't Desdemona and Devlin Malfoy."

So those were the names of the young children. Soon Dumbledore's attention once again rolled onto the faces of Ginny and Draco, both searching for answers, which were not found on his face. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the both of them, and it seemed as though the silence went on forever once more. All they wanted where answers to their questions, but before they could even talk, he once more spoke.

"Ginny Malfoy, how much you have grown since I saw you last!" He finally rang, yet it wasn't what either Draco or her would have liked to hear. He said the thing she had been dreading, that she was actually a Malfoy. Her face dropped, yet she had to remind herself to fake a smile.

"And you Draco Malfoy, a much better man when this lovely lady came along! I still remember the day you finally became an item, and how much everyone detested the fact!" He said joyfully, his eyes looking at Draco with admiration. Draco was stunned, having never been looked at that way by the Headmaster of all people. It simply wasn't a look most teachers gave him.

"I'm very glad the both of you are happy, you had to jump over so many obstacles to get here. And death being one of them… but let's not talk about that," he said, wincing that he had even said those words.

Ginny's eyes darted towards Draco, wanting to know who died. Had it been someone she should be missing? Had it been someone important to her or maybe important to Draco? She wanted to ask him, yet knew that would only confuse the old man. Draco was thinking the same, feeling the suspense the old man gave them.

They hardly got a word in, because before long he turned his attention elsewhere. Ginny glanced towards Draco. He looked as though he was going to be sick, but not because he was worrying about the person who was supposedly dead. He was acting like any normal teenage boy would have if they had just found out that he had a wife and kids. It was the last thing most wanted at such an age, and it was no picnic for Ginny either.

"He is delirious, he must be insane," Draco hissed under his breath, not happy with the results they happened to have so far. He had only agreed to come see the lunatic for he had been told he was wise, and that he would have answers. However, nothing was resolved already, and all he got from it was the confirmation he had been trying to avoid. Why the hell as he married to a Weasley of all people?!?

"Shut it Malfoy, he will hear you," Ginny hissed back, under her own breath. The old man probably wouldn't hear them however, he looked far too interested with what the children happened to be saying.

"I'm only stating the obvious Weasle- oh wait, I should be calling you Malfoy now. Seeing as you happen to be one at the moment," he said dryly, a look of disgust rolling across his face. He didn't understand how someone like her could even be allowed to hold such a last name; he believed it should be… illegal or something.

Malfoy were suppose to be very well bread purebloods, and for as long as he had known her, she was most defiantly not one. Likely she was a pureblood, or else he probably would be ready to jump out the window by now. Dumbledore had said the girl had changed him for the better, yet since when did he actually listen to anyone? The man was insane, and lunatic that needed to be locked away fast.

"Don't rub it in anymore then it should be, I'm no happier about it then you are," she snapped back at him, not liking the fact that her last name happened to be it either. She knew Malfoy's to be none other then spoiled rich human beings that thought much too highly of themselves for their own good. She had learnt from birth that money wasn't everything, and the Malfoy's believed that money _was _everything.

"It's horrid that someone like you even holds such a name…" Draco muttered under his breath, more to himself then her however. She did indeed hear the boy, yet simply shook her head. She would have rather held her own last name, and since when had she gotten married? She must have been drunk to let something like that happen in the past, or else maybe the boy simply got her knocked up.

"Seriously Malfoy, could you just shut it," she hissed back at him, her eyes darting with concern back to Dumbledore. The man would become curious if she fought with her 'husband' in his office, being that they were supposedly a happy couple. She wanted him to tell them everything, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I would love for you to visit more, yet I have some business to attend to children," Dumbledore finally said, prying his eyes away from the children. Ginny and Draco lightly pushed the kids off their knees, and onto the ground softly. Dumbledore insisted that they give a big group hug.

"No it's…" Ginny trailed off, but was pulled in by the old man nonetheless. Draco soon was pulled in as well, and both kids soon after. It was rather odd if you asked anyone of them, both never being this close to their headmaster before. As they gave a small hug to one another, Dumbledore lowered his voice, and began to whisper in both Ginny and Draco's ear.

"Destiny places many people in unexplainable situations, simply follow the clues to find out what you are suppose to find…" and with that said, he was off, leaving both Ginny and Draco confused. Draco let out a frustrated growl, wishing he could kick something. However, he controlled himself, and simply clutched his fists.

"Bloody insane man, telling us that then leaving, wouldn't he think we'd have questions?" Draco mumbled to himself, quickly taking for the door. Ginny rushed behind his with the kids in toe, trying to keep up to his pace. She let out a soft sigh, hating how he was acting like such a drama queen.

"Listen, he said we had to follow the clues… so if we do that, maybe we can get out of this place?" Ginny said with a hopeful smile on her face, as they quickly walked down the stairs that lead into the Entrance hall. She wanted out of this mess as much as he did, but she was trying to act slightly calmer then he happened to be. They would get nowhere if they kicked and fussed the whole way, screaming and cursing at every little wrong turn.

"Follow the clues… follow the freaking clues… stupid bloody old man," Draco cursed, roughly tossing the main door open, and heading for their car. She let out a soft sigh before following, not knowing how she would manage to survive with him acting as old as their own kids. As dreadful as it happened to be, they were stuck together, if they liked it or not.

**Author's Note:** It was slightly boring, and rather short… but I needed to place this chapter so the plot would move on smoothly. Enjoy, and the next chapter shall be better… some Hermione and Ron on it's way… XD

---------------------------------------

**!!Thank You's!!**

_I shall have a small part where I will be placing any answers to the questions you've held, or just to say thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

Tara-Yo: Thank you so much for your comment, and you were the first! I hope you enjoy the story and that which will soon be coming.

Starrynight12312: Thanks for your comment, and your critic. Ways to improve my story are always great, and I'll try to put more content in my work for you my dear!

hoppers: Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you like the next chapter, and that which will be coming!

shadieladie: Thanks so much for taking the time to review, and as for your answer… you will find out later in the story why they decided to live in the muggle world. XD

YoshimiWolfspaw: Thanks so much! You will find out how this all happened… and it has a lot to do with destiny and faith… but there is of course more to it…

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: Aww, thanks for the compliment on my writing! Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the plot.

Xspikeminodax: I'm glad you think it's excellent, thanks so much for your review! Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Company

**Disclaimer: **All these characters (except the kids pretty much… Desdemona and Devlin) and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is sooo late, yet I had to finish finals and all! I am finally finished them, and I will try to get a few more chapters up while I am off of school this week.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Company**

Great… even more complications now that they arrived…

By: SlytherinAmbition

"No help, you are absolutely no help at all," Draco said in a mutter, it coming out faint yet cutting through the air like poison. Ginny had managed to block out the annoying voice by that moment in time, considering he hadn't even taken the chance to breath before launching into his opinions about the matter. Did he think she was overjoyed that she was stuck with him? Glancing quickly in the review mirror, she saw that both children were fast asleep. Probably because Draco insisted on rambling on and on about how they were in reality… screwed.

"What am I suppose to do Malfoy? Should I have gotten on my hands and knees and bagged Professor Dumbledore for answers?" She said with irritation, yet it came out no louder then a whisper. She still had fear that she may wake the kids up, and she hardly knew what to blame their fighting on this time.

"Yes! See, you bloody Weasley's always think of the solutions after, when they are no longer useful," he said with a big smirk, imagining the littlest Weasel on her knees in front of Dumbledore. So baffled by the image he was creating in his head, he hardly caught sight of the glare directed his way. Not to mention he was driving the car, and trying very hard not to crash into the nearest sidewalk.

"I was being sarcastic Malfoy. Even if we had asked for more, Dumbledore would not have given any more information," she said in a know-it-all manner, rolling her eyes at the boy. She heard a faint sound from the backseat of the car, and glanced back nervously. Luckily, the small girl had only turned over and let out a soft sigh.

"There has to be a reason why this is happening… why I'm stuck with you of all people, Weasel," he said in a hiss, returning back to his cold frown. Ginny let out a frustrated growl, hating how he called her that. First, the name was hardly original. Second, he called her brother the exact same thing, just proving her first reason to be accurate.

"Did you not even listen to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, yet didn't leave him time to answer. "Oh wait, you are Draco Malfoy. Too ignorant to do something like that!" She said mockingly to him, finally speaking over the whisper she had originally been speaking at. She was hotheaded, that was one thing for sure. She tried hard to control her angry, most defiantly with these children in the car, yet it seemed to be impossible at the moment.

"Wow, not bad of an insult coming from a Weasley. Much better then those pathetic ones your brother seems to lash out," Draco said, not even showing the slightest of emotion. For some odd reason, his stomach seemed to flinch when she had said those words. He was confused as to why, considering he had heard them many times before then. It was simply something about her…

"Do not insult my brother Malfoy," Ginny hissed under her breath, not even taking into account that he somewhat complimented her. If there happened to be one thing in the world she hated over anything, was when people such as Malfoy insulted someone she cared deeply for.

"What are you going to do Weasel?" Draco said arrogantly, his famous smirk once more imprinted on his lips. His eyes swiftly lifted from the road towards the review mirror, catching sight of the two children sleeping. Once he sense that the girl had caught on, his eyes darted back towards the road.

She angrily leaned back into her seat, and let her eyes wonder to the outside. She hadn't even taken into account where they happened to live; considering it had been the last of her concern when she had woken up that morning. The trees hung on the side of the roadway, shading the sidewalks and parts of the road as well. Houses ran for miles, the ones you would find in a movie, yet somewhat different. They all looked to be very well lived in, a few toys hanging out on the porch and the doors hanging slightly open.

"He said we needed to find something, something that would lead us back home," she said softly, back in her calm voice after a few moments of cooling down. She slowly turned to face him, and it seemed as though for once he had been listening. Draco was thinking about what they needed to find, what could possibly be something that would tie him and this Weasley together?

"Find what? I swear… he's crazy, don't know why we even listen to him," he finally said, after having not come up with anything. What were they suppose to find? All that Draco could think for a logical answer would be that it was all a horrible mistake. How else would he have actually ended up with a Weasley? It was against his beliefs really, and not to mention those of his parents.

Draco couldn't help but caring about their opinions, and living by the rules they have forever set out for him. He was after all suppose to be a perfect son, and his father would not have a Malfoy going around breaking the rules. In truth, the boy didn't really care for either of his parents, finding that they were far out of line in most of their beliefs. Yet, he would never be one to speak up and say anything of the sort to them. It wasn't his place to do so, or so he believed.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Ginny screeched at him, being that he seemed to be so lost in his own thoughts once more. She quickly grabbed hold of the steering wheel and began to quickly stop them from crashing into the garbage bin on the side of the road. "Why don't you just kill us? Maybe that will solve this bloody problem!"

Draco soon snapped out of it, and rolled his eyes with annoyance at the hotheaded girl. It wasn't like he had intended on hurting her and the children, he simply had been caught up in his own thoughts. It was unusual for him that he actually had to think about someone else, for never had he done that before. He had completely forgot that he was driving a car, which in reality could have seriously injured someone. However, he really wouldn't have minded to see the little Weasley breath her last breath, mostly for her annoying ways would forever be gone.

"Would you cool it Weasely? If I was going to kill you, I would use my wand instead of this piece of metal," he said with a cold laugh escaping his mouth. No sooner had it came did the kids in the backseat begin to rise, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Ginny was glad they hadn't been up for that small performance they had just had, for she didn't know how she would deal with frightened children. She doubted that they would have been excited with this so called 'father' for almost running them off the road.

"Great Malfoy, threatening to kill me with your wand are you?" Ginny whispered under her breath, nervously smiling at the two children who were slowly waking up. She was waiting for his next statement to be something like 'you better sleep with one eye open Weasley', yet it never came. She hardly cared, for she hardly slept anyways.

"No, lucky for you Weasley, I would never think of actually cursing you," he said with a slight pause, and then continued. "Considering I would never use such powerful magic on such fragile little girls." Ginny was about to say something in reply, yet was cut off by the kids in the back seat. She was furious with his statement, she hated when people underestimate her like that. It was no better that this was Draco Malfoy doing it, her worst enemy. She couldn't even say anything, one the children were awake now, and two; they had cut her off before she could even get a word in.

"We're home!" Both children sang in chorus, as they saw 'their' house from the window of the car. Draco slowly pulled into the driveway, not without bashing into the garbage bin softly. Ginny quickly pushed open the door; yet not without sending Draco a dark frown. She opened the car's back door as well, and waited until the small kids jumped out before closing it. Brushing past Malfoy with anger and force, she quickly followed the kids towards the house.

Ginny froze instantly when she came to the door, which lay half open revealing a sliver of the house inside. Sure, the screen door was shut securely, yet the door behind it hung open. Without even thinking about going inside, she grabbed hold of both Desdemona and Devlin. Glancing towards Draco who happened to be walking up the walk, she shot him a worried look. "Did you forget to close the door?"

"No, I did not forget to close the door. Do you think I'm that bloody stupid?" Draco snapped at her, yet realized the children's eyes were on him. He was no father, let alone someone who actually took others feelings into consideration. This was going to be a look harder then he had originally thought, and he had never thought it would have been a picnic either. In the sweetest voice he could muster, which sickened him to hear it, he said, "If you like, I shall look and make sure everything is fine… _dear…"_

"That would be excellent," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the sweet voice he mustered. It was the most pathetic thing she had ever heard, and she had heard her fair share of stupid things over the years. She watched with a smirk on her face as he slowly walked towards the door, and conceitedly walked into the house. In only a matter of minutes he came back out, a frown on his face.

"I found the intruders, I doubt this pair could even be dangerous if they tried," Draco said hotly, before holding the door open for them. Ginny slowly pushed the children forward, as they departed into the house. However, before she could even step into the house herself, the screen door slammed in her face. Draco let another cold laugh ring from his mouth. "Did you think I of all people would hold a door for you Weasley? Next time use that small thing you call a brain."

"Ignorant prick," Ginny muttered, before swinging the door open on her own. She followed Draco into where he said 'the intruders' happened to be. She was not expecting what would come next, and defiantly not expecting a bright smile to fall onto her face. The faces of both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley looked back at her, yet they both looked somewhat more older.

"Hermione! Ron! What a great surprise!" Ginny said with excitement, and her eyes traveled down to the child that stood beside them. The little boy held auburn hair, a freckle filled face and Hermione's eyes. It was without a doubt both Hermione and Ron's child, yet that would mean… They were together! Ginny let a soft grin play on her mouth, considering she knew it all along. It was painfully obvious back at Hogwarts, the two constantly dancing around their feelings for each other.

She was once more shocked, to see Hermione's belly. It was big… as though she was… pregnant! A even brighter smile fell on her face, excitement boiling up inside her. It was just yesterday she had seen the both of them, Hermione being much smaller around and Ron much shorter then he stood at the moment. "Your pregnant!" Ginny yelled with excitement, not even thinking before the words came out.

"Funny Gin, you knew about that last time we came. Which was, let me see, last week," Hermione said jokingly, a small smile on her face. Ron's hand was wrapped firmly around her, and he gave Hermione a comforting squeeze. He shot her a soft smile, before turning to Ginny and adding, "She doesn't look that much bigger does she?"

"No! Of course not!" Ginny said with a soft smile, before she glanced up to see Draco was standing beside her. Oh no, was the only thing that rang in her mind. She hardly knew what to expect from him, and what he was going to say. It would probably be close to impossible for him to be nice, but hopefully he could be civil. Hermione and Ron looked at him as well, with surprisingly, small smiles on their faces.

"Mud-" Draco began to say with anger, yet instantly stopped when he felt Ginny's elbow collide with his stomach. He winched slightly, yet luckily the two lovebirds with their child hadn't caught on. "I mean… Hermione and R-Ron." Draco's voice was noticeable uneasy, yet they didn't seem to notice that either.

Soon Ginny approached the both of them, and threw her arms over Hermione's shoulders. She held the girl in a soft hug, and it felt as though they were back at Hogwarts. However, she couldn't forget the big space that was occupied in between them, reminding her they were most defiantly not. It was then that Ron grabbed hold of Draco's hand, and shook it firmly, a little uneasy himself. It startled Draoc to say the least, considering only yesterday had he put Weasley in a headlock and threatened to hex him.

After that short handshake, Ginny broke away from Hermione. Soon Ginny threw her arms around her brother, her head softly falling onto his chest. She had missed him, so much to the extent that she wished she would never leave his arms. It was a rare moment, considering most times they were arguing with one another. They actually were pretty good at being brother and sister, and it was mostly with Percy she had fought with growing up.

"Good to see you… Draco," Hermione said gently, before going on her tiptoes, and giving him a slight hug. It only lasted for a few seconds, as long as the handshake had. It was so different and new for Draco, most defiantly being that these two people were actually being somewhat kind to him. Never did he imagine this to happen, considering it had been his goal since he started Hogwarts to make each of their lives miserable.

"Good… to… umm… see you too," Draco said with hesitation, as he quickly turned his gaze towards Ginny. She let go of her brother, and smiles brightly at the both of them. Something in his stomach flinched once more, was it jealousy? No, how could he, a Malfoy, be jealous of her, a Weasley. That was impossible, and knew that day would never come.

"Now, let's have lunch!" Hermione rang joyfully, grabbing a plastic bag that stood on the counter beside them. She slowly began to walk towards the table beside the kitchen, which held room for around 8 or so. Ginny began to panic, what if she was asked to actually do something? As though Hermione had heard her thoughts, her voice rang, "Ginny, get the silverware and glasses, and Draco you can get the plates. It would be much help."

Ginny simply nodded at the girl, and Ron followed his wife to the table as well. She slowly looked towards the cupboards that lined the wall, wondering which it would be in. If she were to even get anything, she would have to guess and hopefully be lucky. She stumbled over to one, and slowly opened it.

Luckily it revealed the plates, much to Draco's joy. He slowly walked over to her, and grabbed some from the cupboard. Then he was off to the table as well, having completed what he was asked by Hermione. Ginny bit her lip nervously, him being no help at all. She slowly opened the next cupboard, but that only revealed wine glasses.

"Gin, what's taking you so long? It's like you've never even been in your kitchen before!" Ron sounded from behind her, the laugh she knew too well ringing from his mouth. Soon he made his way beside her, and opened the next cupboard. It revealed all the glasses they would have owned. He took a couple with his hands, and handed them to his sister.

"Take these to the table," he said gently, rolling his eyes jokingly at her. She nodded dumbly at her brother, before slowly but surely making her way to the table. She gently put each glass with a separate plate that happened to be placed on the table. No longer then a few moments did Ronald come back with a bunch of silverware in his hands, and placed them down with a crack.

"Children, lunch time!" Hermione called, before sitting down on a chair. Soon the auburn haired boy run up and sat down beside her, only his head peaking up above the table. Next Ron sat down, and Ginny simply followed suit. Desdemona sat down beside her, followed by Draco and Devlin. Hermione slowly began to pull out boxes from the plastic bag she had brought to the table earlier.

"I hope everyone likes Chinese!" Hermione said with excitement, before the children began to cheer. Ginny looked nervously up at Draco, and he shot her the best encouraging look he could muster. Ginny had no idea what on earth 'Chinese' food happened to be, and by the looks on Draco's face, neither did he.

"It looks great," Ginny said softly, before putting some on her plate as well as Desdemona's. The lunch continued on quite nicely, and Ginny found a liking for the food Hermione and Ron had brought. Soon it was finished, and the children departed to do whatever they did. Hermione quickly picked up a plate, yet soon Ron was by her side, taking it from her.

"Let me get that sweetheart," Ron said warmly, kissing the women on the cheek, and it only made the smile on Ginny's face brighten. She too picked up a plate, and waited until Draco followed suit and took it from her. However, that never came, yet a cold smirk shot to her direction. She frowned at Draco, who still seated at the table, and she angrily went to place them in the sink.

She watched the few plates sink into the water, and saw her reflection in the murky blue sink. She looked the same as she had yesterday, the day she had been at school. She felt like it would be getting more difficult to get back home as the hours past, and realized that they would have been here for almost a day coming up. She let out a soft sigh, before snapping out of her thoughts at her brothers voice.

"You can still leave him, you can move in with Hermione and me," Ron's voice cut her thoughts, concern written all over his face. She looked up to him, and felt like saying she wanted to move with him and Hermione. Yet, no words such as those came out of her mouth, and she simply looked at him blankly.

"I know, I know, you _love_ him. You've told us many times… I just don't know, why him Gin? I know, you _love _him that's why," Ron finally replied, as though she had said that answer many times before, and he slowly walked back to fetch more dishes. She simply watched him leaving, not understanding how he could actually believe she would ever love someone like Malfoy? They were both so different, her and Malfoy that is. Sure, they both were purebloods, but that was about it. He was rich, while she was poor. He was from a very well respect family, while she was from what most called nothing but dirt. Also, he was cruel and cold, while she was and warm and kind. Before long the thoughts were pushed out of her head, as Hermione suggested that they go to the living room.

It was no sooner then a few steps did Ginny and Draco find themselves in a white room, with couches surrounding a fireplace. It must have been what they called the 'living room'. Ginny made her way inside the room, and sunk down one of the couches. She had a long day, who could blame her? Draco took place beside her, not wanting Granger and Weasley to start getting suspicious.

"So, how have you two been lately?" Hermione said warmly, as she and Ron took a place across from them. Both Ginny and Draco exchanged quick glances, how have they been? If Ginny were to tell the truth, she would have started with horrible, and ended with other words with that meant roughly the same thing. She hated the fact that she was stuck in this life, this future that wasn't even supposed to have begun yet.

"We are excellent," she voiced instead, yet it coming out believable in every way. She had a talent for telling lies, and making people believe it the moment they left her mouth. She had lied constantly since her first year, yet not to hurt anyone, to actually keep them from getting hurt. She hated to think that they could begin to worry about her, when there were far bigger things to worry about.

"Yes, very good, thank you," Draco said in reply, before he slowly put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. As he did so, Ginny felt shivers run up and down her arms, for she didn't like it at all. However, she didn't make any facial movements, in case Ron started to bug her about leaving him once more. She thought it would be best not to mess up the future that bad, even if it seemed like everything was a mistake from the beginning.

"How about you two? How long now Hermione…" Ginny said gently, her gaze drifting down towards Hermione's rather large belly. She still was in shock to see her best friend pregnant, and with the baby of her brothers in her as well! Hopefully all the excitement that was happening today would cause her to actually sleep tonight, although she hardly thought that to be possible. She couldn't even remember the last time she had actually slept.

"Only about a few more months," Hermione said with a bright grin, as she softly placed her hand on her stomach. It was rather amazing really, how in love she looked. Sure, she looked like she was in love with Ron each time they looked at each other, but this was different. She looked like she was in love with the baby, with the unborn that was still in her stomach. "And we are doing fine dear, we just want to make sure you are…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her last comment; not understanding why they were acting worried about her. Why would they be worried about her of all people? She glanced to Draco, and then it all became clear. They were probably worried that she was actually married to something like him, something so cruel. He who has tormented Hermione, Ron and Harry… Harry!

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked with excitement, yet only got the look of pale faces. She bit her lip, realizing at that moment she shouldn't have said it. The silence continued for a few moments, and soon Ron opened his mouth to say something. Yet, before he managed to say anything at all, a scream came from the kitchen.

Ginny sprung up on her feet, and quickly ran towards the noise. Sitting on the floor in tears was Devlin, who seemed to have knocked his head on the counter. Ginny quickly scooped the boy up in her hands, and tried to calm him down. It seemed like Desdemona hadn't liked the fact that Devlin was crying, and had started herself.

She quickly gave the crying Devlin to Draco, who frowned when she did so. Scooping up the small girl, she tried to calm her down. It seemed as though Devlin had taken refuge on Draco's shoulder, and was slowly falling to sleep. If it hadn't been Draco who was the man in the picture, it would have almost looked cute. Ginny glanced back towards Hermione and Ron, wanting to know why they had paled after her question.

They seemed reluctant to answer the question, and already had their coat and shoes on. Their small child held onto Ron's hand, as Hermione gave both Ginny and the small girl in her hands a hug. Next was Ron, who gave her a hug as well, and simply nodded towards Draco. "We need to take our leave, we have a meeting in a half an hour. Lunch next week, alright?"

Ginny simply nodded, as she watched them depart and close the door behind them. Once she knew they were gone for good, she let out a well needed sigh. Part of her already missed them, yet part of her was relieved that they were gone. She looked towards Draco, who seemed to have his hands full. The boy was sleeping already, and then it hit Ginny. They probably had afternoon naps!

She slowly walked towards the stairs after indicating Draco to follow her, and they traveled up to the rooms. Opening the first room on her left, she walked into a completely pink room. Faint stars were painted onto the roof, and a small bed covered with stuff animals, which stood near the door. It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that it was the little girls room.

Ginny made her way towards the small bed, before throwing the covers open with her free hand, and dropping the girl in the unoccupied bed. She looked at the girl for a moment, making sure she was asleep. Only moments after, she pulled the covers over the girl's small body gently. Glancing back towards the door, she saw Draco standing there. She guessed he didn't even know how to put a small kid to bed, yet maybe she was wrong?

Silently she walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. A light blue door caught her eye, which stood directly across the hallway. She went over to it, and opened it up. The open door revealed a blue room, with a small bed and small toy trunks scattered across the floor. Ginny threw the covers open, and turned around half expecting a child to land in her arms. However, Draco took it on himself to place the child into the bed, and gently pull the covers over the small boys body.

Ginny watched with a small smile, yet it disappeared as soon as it had come. Had she just smiled, and because of Draco? She figured it was possibly because they had already had a very eventful day, and it was only the afternoon at that. She was pretty tired already… She soon turned around and made her way for the door, followed by Draco. As they made their way down the stairs in silence, it was as though each had just experienced something so different from normal.

"Disgusting," Draco finally said to break the silence, wiping off the drool from his shoulder. He looked horrified at the sight of that on his clothes, and that made Ginny begin to laugh slightly. Soon she was laughing very hard, and little did she know that Draco had slowly begun to crack up as well. They both soon found themselves in a fit of laughter, and it was almost enough for Ginny to forget about the question both Hermione and Ron hadn't answered. Almost…

**Author's Note:** There you have it! My longest chapter yet… wow! I hope you enjoyed it and all, and I am not going to give you any spoilers… The next few chapters will be moving the time period a little faster, considering they are still on their first day! XD Be back with more soon!

---------------------------------------

**!!Thank You's!!**

Tara-Yo: Thanks very much! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

Seven Salted French Fries: Thanks for your comments, and suggestions. I try hard to check my words, but I make mistakes! Thanks for commenting on that… it will help me improve! XD

hoppers: Thanks so much for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapters, and the ones to come!

Little Red Riding Hood In Pink: Thanks! Yeah, I thought that portrayed Dumbledore pretty well… lol, something I would imagine him doing as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Uneasy Nights

**Disclaimer: **All these characters (except the kids pretty much… Desdemona and Devlin) and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **Wow… another chapter the day after I posted the last! I am quite proud of myself! XD I hope you enjoy it and all, and more to come soon enough!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Uneasy Nights**

_If only I knew why you happened to cry so…_

By: SlytherinAmbition

"We… we aren't going… to actually sleep in the same bed?" Ginny whispered, showing signs of both horror and disgust clearly on her face. She had never slept in the same bed as a boy, and she hadn't even shared a bed with one of her brothers. How was she actually suppose to get to sleep knowing that Draco Malfoy was beside her, possibly plotting murder once her eyes closed.

"Scared of me Weasel? Think I'm going to do something to you?" He questioned her, before he grabbed a handful of the blanket and tossed it open. He let out a cold chuckle, before getting in the bed himself. He wasn't happy of the situation they were in either, and sharing a bed with the littlest weasel was the last thing he wanted.

Truth be told, he had never been one to have many girls in his bed, he actually had never had another girl in his bed. His mother had never even done something like sleep in his same bed, and the though of crawling into bed with his mother and father at a young age was a joke. At school that was most defiantly a different story, being that he was known to be quite the womanizer. The only girl he had ever even kissed was Pansy Parkinson, which had been a mistake in the first place. It was a memory he never wanted to really think of much.

"No… it's just… well…" Ginny stuttered, feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks. She was embarrassed, I mean, who wouldn't be when they were supposed to 'get into bed' with the boy with the biggest reputation for being a womanizer? She wasn't afraid that he would try and do anything in those manners with her, considering he couldn't even really look at her without hatred written on his face.

"You have better chances of getting struck by lightening then me actually doing something to you Weasley. I do have my standards," he said arrogantly, only proving her last train of thought. He began to adjust himself in the bed, and when he was finally settled, his eyes darted back to the girl still standing by the bed. "You could always sleep on the couch."

"Oh shut it Malfoy, that would only give the kids reason to question us again." Ginny said angrily, before throwing open the covers on her side, and sliding into the sheets. Surprising, they were soft, and so much nicer then any other she had ever slept in. She of course still knew that Draco was very well lying beside her, and kept the appropriate distance from the boy.

"Just don't snore too loudly, all right Weasel?" Draco said coldly, a smirk visibly on his lips in the dark. He finally closed his stormy gray eyes. He of course wasn't sleeping, simply resting his eyes. Ever since he was a small child, he had never been that great of a sleeper. He spent many nights wondering the halls at his manor, as well as wondering the halls of Hogwarts while at school. It was a miracle if he got more then three hours of sleep some nights, yet it was something that had become normal for him.

"Very funny Malfoy," she said sarcastically, before slowly dropping into silence. He said nothing to defend himself, and she looked towards him to find out why. Sure enough, the boy was 'sleeping', or so Ginny thought. She turned back, and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly began to drop; yet she kept forcing them back open. She didn't want to fall asleep; scared of the memories that would come once she did so. She hated to have those dreams with Draco so close by, not knowing what would happen once her eyes were closed.

Sadly, being that it was a very eventful day, it seemed as though it took a lot out of the poor girl. Her eyes dropped one last time, to finally close for good. Her breathing was steady and soft, as she soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. If only that would last…

Having heard Ginny's steady breathing, Draco slowly opened his eyes. His eyes carelessly drifted towards the sleeping girl, and he watched her longer then he should have. There was just something that seemed to make his eyes dangle on her. The only answer he could come up with was that it was her horribly red hair. Looking a touch closer, she didn't seem as bad as he would have thought a moment before.

The moonlight shone threw the window, casting on Ginny's pale skin, her vibrant red hair softly falling in her face. If only everything was so peaceful in her mind, considering it was far from that. It started out like all the others had, her sitting silently on a bench in the middle of darkness. Her eyes darted down towards her hands, noticing the red dye that seemed to be on them. Blood, they were covered in blood. She looked at her surroundings; waiting for something to explain why she was in the state she was.

Before she got to find the answer, a door in the pitch black slammed open. The soft light from behind it showed a figure, tall and lanky. Her eyes shifted up to see a hood covering the figures face, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew exactly who it was. She had grown to love and care for him, to put all her soul and trust into the man. He glanced down at her tear-streaked face, and instantly an evil grin slid onto his lips. At the time of the event, she would have simply thought of him to be smiling at her, yet this time it looked as though he was enjoying how she looked.

"Why… why has this happened?" She muttered to him, it only coming out as quietly as the soft breathing that came from his mouth. With the question, all she got was a cold laugh, the laugh she remembered as though it was only yesterday. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, wishing he would give her the answers she needed. "Please… why… why!"

She tried to stand up and reach for him, but it was useless, she had no strength to do anything of the sort. Her hands began to shake, as did her body. She felt the sweat on her cheeks, and the cut that strung from it on her cheek. She loved him; she had thought he had felt the same. She had given him everything she had, trusting his warm words he gave back. Never before had anyone else put so much care into her, or had given her so much attention. Yet, it was all fake, every last bit of it.

"Why… why are you doing this to me…" She finally mustered to say, and then out of nowhere she felt soft shaking at her side. Draco stood over her, a worried expression worn on his face she had never seen before. His arms were at her side, telling her that it was only a dream. She could feel that real tears had formed, and that real sweat had accumulated on her forehead as well.

"Weasley, calm down, it was only a dream…" Draco said, his voice strangely shakier then normal. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes gaze up at him, trying to comprehend what he had just said. A dream, it was nothing more then a dream… Yet, it was something more to her, it was her past replaying itself and haunting her all over again.

It was a game she played with herself, something that constantly happened. She spent long hours fighting with herself, trying hard not to fall into a deep sleep. Once her eyes closed, and her head hit the pillow, it was all up to her mind to decide what she dreamt. Rarely was it about something pleasant, perhaps about the Christmas season that was soon advancing or the next Quidditch practice. Mostly she relived her past, the memories coming back to haunt her.

Over the years she had tried hard to come to terms with what had happened, learning new ways to move on from the horrible time. With each passing day, she got a touch better, yet not to the extent most would. She played the game with herself, always bringing back the memories in her sleep when she was slowly starting to come to better terms with the event. With each nightmare she happened to have, her chances of ever coming to terms with it looked further and further away.

"I'm scared…" she finally managed to say; yet it came out faint and uneasy. Draco slowly wrapped his arms around the small girl, bringing her into his chest. He didn't know what to do, and knew that making a nasty comment about how he didn't want to touch her wouldn't have helped her whatsoever. With much hesitation, she finally let her head drop onto his chest. She needed someone that night, even if that someone happened to be Draco Malfoy. Never had she depended on someone, let someone hold her and tell her it would be alright.

She knew they would worry, and hated that they would worry about her when the world was in chaos. Hermione would tell her to see the headmaster at once, and then she would go and look in books for solutions. Her brother probably would have asked for details about the dreams, and continue to question her about the past events that haunted over her. Then there would be Harry, good old Harry. She knew he would be there for her, take care of her and hold her tight until she could fall asleep. Yet, she also knew that he had a lot on his own mind, and hardly felt like adding more stress to the boy.

Yet, here she was with Draco Malfoy, letting him hold onto her as she drifted off into finally a peaceful sleep. One would probably come to the conclusion that both were insane if they saw them, for never had something like this ever happen before. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's simply didn't mix, and most defiantly not Malfoy's and Weasley's. Draco held her as warmly as he could, although his hold was stiff and uneasy. Soon without much as another word, the small girl drifted off to sleep.

Draco let out a soft sigh as he leaned back, his own back coming into contact with the bed frame. Ginny's light body stayed on his chest, as he watched it softly rise with each breath he took. The small girl had gave him a fright, one he never would have thought to experience with anyone but himself. However, oddly as it was, he was actually scared of what was happening of her. He of course wouldn't have admitted it at the time, and simply thought that he felt the way anyone would have in that sort of situation. And it wasn't like he really wanted to come up with an excuse to tell the children why their 'mother' was dead, right?

Before long he too drifted off to sleep, yet only was asleep a few select hours. The sun would rise any moment, as the second day would soon begin. Seeing as only the first day had passed, it felt like the next few would be going as slow. Surprisingly however, the days soon turned into weeks, and then the weeks turned into a month. Sooner then Ginny or Draco would like to have admitted, it was advancing on the end of October.

Ginny was glad that things were advancing quicker then she would have guessed, though she still didn't know how she would get home. Also, one thing stuck at the back of her mind, the fact that Harry had never been mentioned once. What had happened to the famous boy-who-lived?

**Author's Note:** Much shorted then the last, but it was to get the timeline movie a touch. It also got to explain Draco seeing Ginny in a whole new light, and that maybe there is more to her then meets the eye? More on Harry to come… but I ain't telling you what has come of him… not yet at least.

---------------------------------------

**!!Thank You's!!**

Golden Fawkes: Thanks for your comment! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, and more to come!

amaga: Thanks for your comment, and I'll write more soon as well!

LunarianPrincess: Thanks so much! Yeah, both of the mentioning of the 'Dead Person' and 'Harry' are clues to later in the chapters. XD

Tara-Yo: Thanks so much for your compliment! Yeah, this story is after the big war between Harry and Voldermort, but I'm not going to say what has happened to Harry, not just yet. XD

Paige2310: Well, this chapter answered your question about if they sleep in the same bed. Yet, I can't say if it's Harry who has died or not… that will come in the later chapters! Thanks for your comment!


	6. Chapter 6 Trick or Treat?

**Disclaimer: **All these characters (except the kids pretty much… Desdemona and Devlin) and history is the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling… I could never come up with such a great masterpiece of work!

**Author's Note: **It seems like everyone is figuring that I killed of the famous boy-who-lived… but really, do you think I am going to give the answer away? Nope! You will just have to wait until I reveal the answer, muahahaha

-----------------------------------------------------

**Trick or Treat?**

_That wasn't blush... she was simply cold..._

By: SlytherinAmbition

"Trick or treating?" The boy's voice sounded from the couch, where he sat with a dumbfound expression written clearly upon his face. He glanced down at the small girl before him, not used to all these strange muggle 'traditions' they happened to do. It wasn't easy for him, being that only a month before he would have shot a nasty comment at any who even mentioned muggles. Now he was practically living like one, and he wasn't getting used to it in the least.

"That _is _what I said," the small girl said with a roll of her eyes, something she obviously had started to do only in the last month of Ginny being there. He glanced up to see the girl standing at the doorway, a look of pride on her face. He simply shook his head, yet said nothing nasty to Ginny.

In the month since they had ventured into the future, they began to act somewhat differently to each other. Of course there was hatred for one, and neither thought that would change, yet they had somewhat formed a newfound respect for the other. Yet, it wasn't as though they were going to start being buddy's anytime soon, at least not if either of them could help it.

"What is 'trick or treating'?" Draco asked, his attention directed back towards Desdemona who sat beside him. He wanted to wipe the smile from her face, as though she was actually happy about being raised a muggle. He however knew that wouldn't have been tolerated, not by Ginny's watchful eye.

"You should know that daddy, you and mommy always take us," the little girl said with yet another roll of her eyes, before indicating the 'us' being her and her little brother, who at the moment sat on the floor. Draco looked back towards Ginny, pleading for some help in his eyes. However, Ginny simply gave the boy a cold shrug, though in reality she didn't even understand.

Sure, her father was a huge muggle fan, yet she didn't even know what 'trick or treating' happened to be. She hadn't even been enrolled in muggle studies class, which would probably have helped at the current moment. She didn't know how they were going to wing this one, being that the little girl seemed set on the idea.

"Maybe you are losing your memory daddy? I heard that happens to people when they get really old," the little girl said in a know-it-all sort of way, yet not trying to sound nasty in the least. Draco almost choked on his own breath, being insulted by a 6 year old was not something he would have ever thought possible. Old, Draco Malfoy was most defiantly not old!

"I am not losing my memory…" Draco said bitterly under his breath, yet not loud enough for the girl to hear. He was very well that Ginny was still watching their conversation, and heard the soft chuckles that escaped from her mouth. "Does it please you to hear me being insulted," Draco muttered under his breath, directing the comment back to Ginny.

"It's fine to admit that you're getting old dear, soon your going to be sprouting gray hair and all!" Ginny said with a soft laugh, adding to the insult that the little girl had started.

She was completely enjoying the fact that a little girl was insulting the boy, and hoped it did something to that ego he held. She was getting sick of hearing him draw on about how incredibly handsome he was. She wasn't the least attracted to him, mostly because of his horrid personality that covered up any chance of that happening.

"Daddy, we get candy when we go trick or treating!" The small girl said tugging on the boy's shirt, pleading for the attention to be back on her. Draco raised his eyebrow once more, wondering where the bloody hell they would get the candy.

"And where exactly are we going to get this candy?" Draco snapped hotly at the girl, starting to loose his cool. Surely she wasn't expecting him to spend money, which of course he didn't even know if he and Ginny had any. He would have much rather spent his money on something else, maybe the latest quidditch broom?

"From our neighbors silly!" Desdemona said with a soft giggle, then looked back at Ginny and gave her a small shoulder shrug. The girl was learning quickly from her 'mothers' influence, something Draco didn't enjoy at all. He had learned one thing that surprised him, which the little Weasel wasn't so innocent as she came off to be.

He had always pictured her to be a goody, one that would talk only when spoken to, and stay out of something that wasn't her business. She was only a little lost puppy around the golden trio, having followed them around for years. Yet, amazingly, there was much more to her then one would think.

"So, your telling me you just go and knock on people's door, and they give you candy?" Draco said clearly irritated, considering none of it was making any sense. Why would people just hand out candy? He would have thought that to be… illegal or something. Yet, the girl's expression was clearly a sincere one.

"Yes, daddy, are you sure you're not sick or anything?" The girl asked, worry written across her face. Draco simply starred at her, wishing he could tell the little brat that she was a complete loon. Yet, she was raised practically as a muggle, and muggles were always loons in Malfoy's standards.

"I think he's just getting old Des," Ginny finally said after a few moments of silence, knowing Draco probably couldn't come up with an answer. It seemed as though this thing was a tradition, and she didn't want these children to start questioning them about why they were so much different from only a few months before both Ginny and Draco had actually appeared in the future.

"So, can we get our costumes, please! Pretty please!" Desdemona said in a whiny voice that made Draco cringe, having the attention span that any six year all would. She didn't question Draco any more about why he was acting rather stupid at the moment, considering the idea of costumes became what interested her.

"Yes, of course… but… where do we usually get them?" Ginny asked, biting her lip for she didn't know the answer. She hated doing his, because she knew that sooner or later the kids would catch on. Being that they were fairly young, it hopefully wasn't likely they would. However, she knew that anyone else could catch on as well, perhaps a nosy neighbor?

"Are you losing your memory too mommy?" The girl questioned, as it was Draco's turn to let out a few cold chuckles. Finally the insult had been off of him, and onto Ginny Weasley. However, Ginny was not new to being insulted, and knew the girl was only a small child, and probably didn't even really understand what she was saying.

"No… um… I… I was just quizzing you! Like… like a little game!" She finally managed to say, pulling herself out of the hole she had dug up. As the words left her mouth, the little girl's face light up as though she enjoyed the sound of games. "It… it can be like a treasure hunt… you lead us to where they are!"

"Oh, this will be so easy!" The little girl said, before jumping off the couch and heading towards a section of the house neither Draco nor Ginny had ventured in. Ginny glanced down to find that Devlin was up as well, and followed his sister. Soon both Ginny and Draco made their way to follow the children.

"Come on you two, you're slowing us down!" The small girls whine came from another room, and both Desdemona and Devlin were found standing in front of a door.

"Well open it already!" The girl whined said again, making Draco cringe each time. She was an impatient little one, yet Draco turned the doorknob and revealed stairs. Instantly they knew it lead down towards the basement, and found the kids shuffling down the stairs.

"I guess it's in the basement then," Ginny whispered under her breath, before taking a step forward to go down with the children. Before she could even get to the first step, Draco cut her off and made his own way down.

"Beauty before beast dear," Draco hissed up the stairs, and soon followed by a fuming Ginny. She didn't know why he had to be so immature. She tried hard not to let his comment get to her, but what girl really wants to hear that? Soon they were down in the basement, which was slightly darker than the upstairs.

"Here!" The small boy's voice finally sounded from inside another room, and both Ginny and Draco made their way towards it. A big bag tumbled to the ground, considering it was much too heavy for Desdemona or Devlin to carry. Different sort of fabric sat on the ground, being that they were costumes of all sorts.

"So, what do you both want to be?" Ginny finally said, yet it seemed as though they had already taken out the costumes of their choice. It seemed that Desdemona had taken out what looked like a pink dress, along with a pink hat to match. A piece of fabric shot out of the top of the hat, and it was of course a 'princess' costume.

However, Devlin's was something both Ginny and Draco tried not to laugh at. They hardly knew what the thing was, and weren't about to ask after the performance that happened a short while ago. He quickly put it on, with covered his face with a mask.

"I'm a power ranger!" Devlin finally sounded, and Ginny and Draco suppressed small smiles. They still had absolutely no clue as to what that was, but decided it would be best to go along with the kid. "And I'm a princess!" Desdemona said, as she too had gotten into her costume.

"What about you mommy and daddy, what are you going to be?" The small girl asked, a bright smile shinning under her pink hat. Draco's eyes shot towards Ginny, giving her a look that would say I-am-not-bloody-dressing-up.

"Do we have to dress up?" Draco snapped, as he watched Ginny rummage threw the costumes that lay on the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out that none were bigger then what the two children would wear. She let out a quick shrug, before getting up and standing beside Draco once more.

"But you and mommy always dress up!" Desdemona whined, a big frown coming to her lips. Draco groaned at that thought, that he himself could even think of doing something like that in the future. If it happened to have been anyone else, he would have told them right there that they were bloody messed in the head. What was it with muggles?

"Well… then that must mean we will this year as well," Ginny finally said, surrendering to the children. Draco luckily just let her speak, considering he knew he would have screamed at them for thinking such up surd things like that. He had proved to be by far the worst father since they had been stuck in the bloody future.

Who could really blame him? It wasn't a surprise with the parents he happened to have. His father was rarely home when he was growing up, and yet when he was it seemed as though he watched every little thing Draco happened to do. Sadly, the man had even used magic on his son when he had been misbehaving. His mother was no help, and simply stood back to watch it all take place.

Soon the children departed to play upstairs, leaving a fuming Draco and Ginny who was deep in thought. Desdemona had previously told them that this little outing was held tonight, meaning they needed costumes for then. It was already far into the afternoon, how were they to manage that?

"Where the bloody hell are we going to get costumes Weasley?" He said in a hiss, finally going back to the tone he usually took when with Ginny alone. "Do you really think I want to do this… this is why I have been taught to dislike everything muggle! I have lived with being practically muggle for a month, but there is no way you are getting me to dress up!

In a matter of hours that was a different story, being that they were ready to depart to go 'trick or treating'. Naturally, they both had decided to go as a witch and wizard. They had simply found some random things around the house, in reality it was actually Ginny who had done the finding.

"You don't look that shabby Weasel," Draco said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She wore a black skirt, and top to match. She had transformed a random hat into one you would fine a muggle wearing if they were to impersonate a 'witch'. "But that's probably only because I haven't been around many girls lately, not including that little brat out there."

"Thanks Malfoy, you make me feel so lovely indeed," she shot at him sarcastically.

"And don't feel bad standing next to me, no one really can compare to how bloody gorgeous I happen to be," he added before the two children come into the room. Both wore their costumes from earlier, and looked adorable if Ginny could say so.

"Can we _go_, please??" The little boy finally said, his turn to begin to whine. They both simply nodded their heads, having no clue what was to happen, even after Desdemona's explanation. They simply followed the pair, a princess and a 'power ranger'. Draco looked confused as to why they both held bags, yet didn't press the matter any.

Soon they were all outside, and the kids ran towards the first house, which was directly beside their own. Ginny made sure to turn out all the lights before she departed, not wanting people to figure anyone was home. Draco or Ginny didn't make a move to run after them, yet their eyes lingered on the kids as they ran from house to house.

"Do you remember when Hermione and Ron didn't answer my question about Harry?" Ginny asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled over the both of them. Draco let out a cold grunt, and shot her a glare.

"Do you think I even listen to anything you say about Potter?" He said coldly to the girl, before dropping his eyes back on the kids that still seemed to have quite a lot of energy in them. He could care less about what had happened to Harry, for he had never been on good terms with the boy.

It wasn't as though Draco hadn't tried, because he had offered his friendship to the boy in first year. A painful memory he hated to remind himself, when Potter chose Know-it-all and Weasel over him. Terrible choice in Draco's opinion, for the boy could have been great being a friend of a Malfoy's. However, now he simply loathed the boy, and didn't really think of the boy if he wasn't throwing insults at him.

"Well, they didn't answer my question when I asked about Harry," she said, not trying to show how furious she was with his comment. Harry was a really close friend of hers, and she hated how much the boy disliked the boy-who-lived. She hardly knew of anyone who couldn't stand Harry at Hogwarts, for he was everything a friend should be.

"That's for informing me, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about scar face," Draco said bitterly, still keeping his eyes on the children. Why did the girl have to keep bringing it up? Harry Potter was not one of his top things to talk about, let alone ever talk about if it wasn't something horrid about the boy.

"Dumbledore said that we survived a death, right?" She asked, not taking into account his request. She wasn't going to drop it until she got her point across, if he liked it or not. That was Ginny Weasley for you, strong and as stubborn as they come.

"I don't know, I already told you he was a loon. I didn't listen to any of those crazy words that came out of his mouth," he finally said after a few seconds of ignoring her, only to receive a sigh from her end. The man gave them no good information, none that helped them whatsoever. It was the crazy old man's fault they were still stuck in the future.

"Well, he _did_ say that. So I'm figuring… what if it's Harry who is the one to have died?" She said, finally hearing her admit it to herself out loud. Over the past month she had thought it, yet tried to think of something else. With each question she had about Harry, Hermione and Ron simply paled and didn't say anything about it at all.

"Halleluiah! That is the most brilliant idea you have ever came up to Weasel!" Draco shouted, his voice cold and pleased of the expense of someone else. If it happened to be Harry who had died, that made Draco nothing but pleased that his enemy was forever gone.

"Malfoy! Don't you dare act like a complete prick! This is serious!" Ginny shouted with anger, freezing in her spot as the words came out from the boy's mouth. It seemed as though her eyes glazed over, and that she was ready to punch the boy for what he had said. "It might have been after the war, the war with You-Know-Who…"

"Even better, I never thought Potter held a chance up against the dark side," Draco said with a cocky smirk across his lips, not even taking into account that Ginny was on the verge of tears. Yet, he noticed that once he had said those few words, a soft tear trickled from her eye.

Draco was never good with crying girls, not even that night when Ginny woke up crying. He knew it had happened countless times since then, yet didn't remind her of any one of them. He wasn't a gentleman either, and wasn't going to think about wrapping his arms around the girl in public.

"Still in love with Potter, Weasel?" Draco said coldly, as Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. She stood there with a fallen tear on her pale cheek, with her mouth hanging slightly open. The words were swimming around in her head, but it was as though she had lost her voice.

"He doesn't even notice you, I wouldn't waste too much of your time," Draco finally said, letting out another cold laugh.

"You are a incredibly horrible person Malfoy, and I hope you burn in hell," she finally managed to say, yet tried hard not to shed another tear. All she needed was to burst into them, and make a scene. It wasn't as though he was new to her tears anyway, considering the bloody dreams she happened to have.

"Oh, so it's true! The smallest Weasley is in love with her brothers best friend?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a confession but knew he wasn't going to get one. He felt something twist in his stomach as he said those words. Jealousy? No, how could he even think of being jealous of someone like Harry? Sickness, yes that was it perfectly. It sickened him to think that someone actually liked Potter of all people.

"I don't love him Malfoy, I had a silly little crush on the boy once. Why can't anyone drop that!" She yelled, before she noticed a soft sniffle from behind her. She whipped around to find both Desdemona and Devlin in tears, before they ran towards Ginny and clung to her legs.

Draco wanted to slam his face on the sidewalk, hating how the little brats saw the fight. It was him who had started it, if only he had listened to her useless information at the start of it all. He stood there staring at the falling tears, actually feeling bad for hurting the kids. He wasn't cut out to be a father, and this was just another example of it all.

"Are you and daddy getting a divorce?" The small girl questioned, when she finally looked back towards Draco. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her eyes showed nothing but fear. Fear that her parents would split up, and it was all Draco's fault.

"No… we… no… we aren't…" Draco mustered to say, his voice somewhat cracking with each word. He saw the small girl's frown somewhat flicker to a smile, and it tugged at his heart. That was the first thing that had ever tugged at his heart, since that night Ginny had woke up from her nightmare.

It was a smile that made him think everything was going to be ok, that they were going to make it home. It was amazing really, how a little girl could shine so much hope to a boy such as Draco. It was as though that smile, and the glitter in her eyes softened his heart, just a touch.

"Of course we aren't," Ginny finally managed to say as well, as she watched the small boy and girl push away from her legs. Desdemona slowly walked over to her mother and father, taking each by the hand, yet it wasn't as though she wanted to keep hold of them. She slyly clasped her parent's hands together, and then grabbed hold of Ginny's hand from the other side. Devlin did the same, yet held onto Draco's.

Odd as it was, Draco's hand was warm and soft as it touched Ginny's. They both knew it was better not to pull away, having to already deal with the child on that subject. Yet, deep down it was as though both didn't want to pull away. Ginny's eyes cautiously lifted towards Draco's, and a touch of red formed on her cheeks. He simply figured it was from the cold, and Ginny tried to think it was of that.

"Mommy and daddy, let's go home, I'm tired," Devlin said, making both Ginny and Draco snap away from each other's eyes. Ginny reminded herself that this was the boy that had previously insulted Harry, and Draco had to remind himself that she was a Weasley. The family made their way home, each holding the other's hand. It was the beginning of something special, even though neither Draco nor Ginny knew it.

**Author's Note:** So, Ginny has finally came to the conclusion that Harry is dead. Yet, I did not tell you if he is or not, that is _only _what she assumes has happened. XD And I did a Draco and Ginny moment, but it's not like they are going to be locking lips anytime soon. They may begin to develop feelings for each other, but they have a long way until they ever think of admitting them to even themselves.

**Peak into next chapter: **

"Do you always flirt with cashier's when your wife is around," the young girl said, tossing her blond hair as her eyes darted towards Ginny. She had a look of disgust written clearly on her face, as she continue to place the food protects in plastic bags. "And in front of your son and daughter?"

---------------------------------------

**!!Thank You's!!**

Lunarian Princess: Thanks for your comment, and yupe, it is very much touching… I think they both are soo freaking cute!

Laina3: Thanks for your comment, and yeah I thought it was cute as well! Everyone wants to know about Harry, but I ain't saying yet! XD

Tara-Yo: They aren't exactly friends yet, yet slowly they have begun to tolerate each other. There is some mention of their feelings, and how they are starting to feel something special for each other. But they won't be actually admitting that for a while! Hope you enjoyed this chapter dear!

SweetProserpina: Thanks for your review! For Harry being the one who died, it seems like most are thinking that… but I'm not going to tell, you will just have to wait until I finally tell what has happened to the famous boy-who-lived.

Hoppers: Aww, thanks once more for reviewing. Yeah, I loved it when he held her too! Thanks for your compliment, and yeah… some mystery as well! XD

Pistachio-knut: She isn't really dense, she just is trying not to think that maybe it's Harry who is the one that died. As for your suggestion, I'll think about it… but I'm not saying if it's Harry who is actually the one that has died or not! And thanks for your offer!


End file.
